Super Smash Brothers: Underground
by zzzzz4235
Summary: All the smashers are enslaved in an illegal kickboxing faction. Link and Mario must try to taste sweet victory, or sweet death, in the 3rd SSB tournament. DISCONTINUED sorry ;(
1. Prolouge

A man in a green loose shirt with many rips and white pants stood in a corner. He wore a hat and around his fingers and hands were wraps with a triforce on it. Next to him, a very stout man in a white tank top and red pants stood. His huge black mustache covered part of his face, he was sweating from the heat and nervousness of what lied ahead.

They were partners, blood brothers, and were stuck in a hellhole. No matter what happened, they would always be side by side, through the thick and thin as long as they lived.

"Are you ready brother?" Link asked, his voice was scratchy and his eyes were dark, showing his angst, love, sadness and happiness.

* * *

"Of course, I'm always ready," Mario said. Mario always had a good look on things, no matter what happened, despite everything he went through. They both double checked themselves to make sure everything was ready. They could not lose this fight.

Ten years ago, Link, Mario and ten others were kidnapped and forced to fight in an underground kickboxing ring. The hosts were to greedy men, Master hand and Crazy Hand. Wait they say goes, and if anyone disobeys, they get cut. They hold a tournament every once in a while, and the winners get freedom. Then, the hands rake in even more slaves. The kickboxing matches are tag team, but if one person is knocked unconscious, the other team wins. Hundreds of people, rich and poor, go to see the matches. But the tournament, thousands. It was a big deal to everyone, and all the Smashers at SSB would fight with twice the courage and endurance and power. The fist tournament, Luigi and Ness won. No one ever saw them again. The second tournament, Roy and Mewtoo won. Now one saw them again. And now, it's time again after seven long years to see who will win and die.


	2. The First Match

** So, what did you think? This is my first fan fiction, so please R&R! Thank you!**

They could hear the familiar roar of the crowd, chanting _FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!_ Together they walked through a familiar stone hallway, with a steel gate blocking the exit. They were fighting newcomers, Ike and Lucario. "AND IN THE OTHER CORNER," Crazy Hand's voiced boomed in the mic,"THE HERO OF TIME, LINK!" The gate opened and Link ran out. He looked around to see thousands of people cheering his name. He saw his friends and enemies watching him from the front row seats. He screamed at the crowd, and they screamed back. He jumped into the ring and looked at Ike. Ike nodded in approval and got ready.

"AND RIGHT BEHIND HIM, YOUR FAVORITE MUSTACHED SMASHER, MAAAAARIOOOOO!" People chanted his name in three syllables, but he payed no attention to them and ran straight to Link.

"Remember what we went over," Mario whispered to Link. Link nodded, studying Ike. He looked a lot stronger and taller. They had fought 1 on 1 before, but Link had lost. He got in fighting stance and the bell went _ding_. Ike charged straight for Link as Link ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. Ike jumped up and charged again. This time, he tackled Link right into the soft floor and held his arms down. Ike put one arm on Link's arm, a leg on his legs and the other leg pinning down his other arm. Ike punched Link right in the head. His head bounced around and he was dizzy for a second.

"Tag in, TAG IN!" Mario yelled at Link. Link focused and dodged Ike's next head punch, which bounced awkwardly of his neck. Link reached his hand out as far as it would go, and it met a familiar glove. Without wasting half a second, Mario leaped over the ring and kicked Ike as hard as he could, which through him off Link. Ike rolled, and Mario looked into Link's eyes. Link stood up and jumped out of the ring. A primid brought him a glass of water and a mushroom.

Ike stood up, holding his gut where Mario kicked him. He grunted in pain, but threw it aside and started approaching the little man. He swung his fist at an amazing speed towards him, but the hat-less plumber ducked and hit Ike's jaw with an uppercut. He heard a crunch as Ike flew into the air and landed on the ring. The audience loved this. He slumped, his jaw throbbing in pain. A pokemon touched his hand and flew into the air.

Link watched as the two had hand to hand combat. Both were incredibly fast and powerful, rarely landing hits. Link took another sip of water and sat down. _Damn, he hit me good,_the would-be swordsman thought. The two smashers engaged in battle were battered and bruised, tired of exchanging blows. Link walked to the ring and said, "Tag in!" Mario turned to see his partner and slapped his hand.

Lucario was about to tag out with his blue-haired companion when a kick to the head, delivered by Link, knocked him down. "TAG IN! TAG IN TAG IN TAG IN!" Ike yelled as the blonde picked him up off the ground. The roar of the crowd faded and mixed with Ike's yelling mixed when a final punch from ink made him see black.

Once again, R&R! Thank you :3


	3. Aftermath

The crowd roared. "LINK! LINK! LINK!" they chanted.

"THE WINNERS," Crazy Hand boomed once again. "LINK AND MARIO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" People threw flowers and money at the two. Mario picked up a gold coin off the ground. Green rupees littered the floor, as well as other currencies. Mario walked to Link and grabbed his arm and raised it into the air. The resulting cheers made everything else inaudible.

* * *

After people started leaving, Link said, "I'm starting to think you like this." Mario turned to him. "There isn't much else to like."

Ike was holding a ice pack to his head in his dorm he shared with his partner, Lucario. He was away in the infirmary. Nothing too serious. That left Ike alone in his room. But he liked it that way.

A knock echoed through the room. "Come in," he said. The door slid open and in behind it stood the same man who had cracked his jaw earlier. Mario. Ike stood up. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to apologize," he replied. "About your jaw. That even hurt my hand."

Ike sat back down and put his head in his hand. "You don't have to, I get it. I was in your way, so you did what you had to. In any case, I should apologize to you, you're deeper in this than I am."

"Oh. Well thank you for understanding."

"No problem."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, it's your first tournament. I've been training for ten years. You're a team of newcomers."

"Yeah, thanks. Also, good luck out there."

* * *

"You too." And with the last words, Mario headed to his dorm to sleep.

Link twisted in his bed. He should've been asleep an hour ago, but he couldn't shake the feeling of the time Zelda left.

Seven years ago, Zelda was kidnapped and taken to be a smasher. She was so fragile, so delicate, it was hard for Link to see why they would want to recruit her. They soon fell in love, and Link always tried to protect her. But during the tournament, Ganon killed her.

And every night since, Link could never fall asleep.

**Oh my, that was scary. Not really. Also, a review would be awesome. Tell me what pair Link and Mario should fight next! Thank you!**


	4. Samus and Meta Knight

Before we begin, I'd like to thank kelson the hedgehog for reviewing. And don't worry, Ganon and Bowser will be making their entrance soon enough...

"And before Falco showed up, I was with Fox. I've been replaced TWICE now, so if you think about abandoning me I will cut you in half." Samus looked at her new partner. He was very very small and wore a mask with yellow eyes that glowed through.

"Do not worry malady," Meta Knight said. "Honor is my life. Together, we will win this tournament. And if we don't, we'll win the next."

1 year later (Present time)

Link and Meta Knight stood at two corners of the ring. _He's so small,_ Link thought. The crowd cheered behind him. It was their second tournament match, three days after the one with Ike. Master Hand hovered in the announcer's box. The bell went_ ding_ and the fight commenced.

The two circled in the ring, never breaking eye contact. Meta Knight rushed him and jumped in the air, right in front of Link's face. He kicked, and Link ducked. Meta Knight brought his foot down onto Link's head and jumped off. Link growled. _He's such an awkward fighter._

The elf ran at the puffball. He tried to grab him, but the winged knight dunked under him and kicked his legs out from under him. Link tripped and hit the ground hard. He jumped on Link's back and grabbed his hair, pulling it back and slamming his head into the ground. Link jumped up and MK flew off of him.

"Tag in!" Mario said. Link turned his head to see his partner right behind him. "Maybe you can smack some sense into this puffball," Link said, smacking his hand. Mario leaped into the ring. Mario was considerably shorter than Link, and was only a foot taller than MK. As he rushed Mario, he sidestepped the knight and grabbed him. He spun him around and threw him into the lines of the ring. MK stood up to see Mario running towards him. Using all his power, MK lept towards Mario at full speed, knocking him down. MK kicked him in the gut and Mario rolled away and got back on his feet. As MK sped toward him once more, Mario punched him, sending him from one side of the ring to the other.

"Meta Knight, tag in!" Samus held her hand in front of his face. He slapped it, and Samus jumped into the ring through the ropes. MK rolled off the stage, tired.

Mario dashed towards the bounty hunter, but she used her signature hair-garbbing move on him.

She grabbed his hair, swung herself over him, and using the momentum, threw him, straight into the ground. Mario had the air knocked out of him.

"Tag in, TAG IN!" Link held his hand out as far as he could. Mario reached for it, but Samus grabbed Link's hand and twisted it. Link pulled out. Mario was done for. Samus wrapped her hands around Mario's neck, and he tried to pry them off. But it was no use. His vision started fading and he blacked out.

Most of the crowd had left. MK and Mario had left, Mario resting in his room. Primids filled the stands sweeping and picking up trash. Link, Samus and Falco were talking in a VIP section.

"I was a little disappointed I didn't get to hand your ass to you Samus," Link said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Falco said.

"Shut up, bird brain. At least I can win a fight." Link replied.

"It's true Falco," Samus said. "You haven't won either of your fights yet. I bet Fox is wishing we were still partners."

"For your information, he does not. Me and Fox make a great team, we were just unlucky."

Bowser was beating up Marth in the second tournament. Link was watching from the front row, where all the smashers sit. Bowser was slamming Marth's head into the ground when Zelda tagged in. She punched Bowser in the nose as hard as he could, and he fell back. She punched him and kicked him with all her might. Bowser crawled back and Ganon tagged in an kicked Zelda back. He grabbed her up and began to choke her. Her face turned purple.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_" Link yelled.


	5. A Little Bit of Preparing

So, school is back for me. So that means I won't be firing out chapters like a machine gun anymore. I will try to keep you posted, but it depends on the chapter length. So expect a chapter every 1-2 days. Please, remember to review!

It was 8:00am, and everyone was eating breakfast in the mess hall. Link and Mario were sitting next to Samus, Meta Knight, Ike, Lucario, and their best friends, Captain Falcon and Yoshi.

"She runs towards me," Ike was saying with a mouthful of a bagel, "I come in with a 180 kick, it hits her right in the gut and she flies out of the ring. Then Popo came to help her, but she was knocked out cold." He was telling the story of when he fought the Ice Climber twins last night.

"That sounds awesome," Captain Falcon said. "I wish I could have seen it."

"And this time the dog actually helped," Ike said, turning to Lucario.

"Those Ice Climbers are tougher than they look," Lucario said. "They can dish out some real damage."

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS," Master Hand came floating into the room. "THE MATCHUPS FOR THIS ROUND HAVE BEEN POSTED," He said, floating out of the room.

"WOOHOO!" Crazy Hand yelled.

Most all the smashers stood up and ran to two boards on the wall. After a while, It was Mario and Link's turn to see. Ganon pushed into Link's shoulder and gave a crooked snicker as he walked off. Link frowned at him. "Link, look!" Mario said. They looked at a board and saw who they were paired up with: Ganon and Bowser.

* * *

"Mumma mia," Mario said.

* * *

Link could usually be found in the punching bag room. Today was no exception. The punching bag room was about 50x50 and 8 feet high, with 16 punching bags strewn about. He was punching faster and harder each day. He was punching one, when suddenly it flew at him at full speed, knocking him down. Bowser looked out from the other side. He roared with laughter. Link scowled at him as he walked out of the room.

Wolf held a knife in his hand. It was covered in blood. He growled, looking at the primid guard he had just murdered. He picked up a taze blaster that the primid held. "WARIO!" He yelled. The disgusting fat man walked out of the shadows. "Ya?" He said, scratching his rear. Wolf face-palmed. _Why was I paired with this idiot?_ He thought. "Clean up this blood, we don't need to be whipped and have our new weapons confiscated."

_This will soon end._


	6. Pit and Sonic

Mario was running around the track. He ran a lot. He could usually find Fox there, and he would occasionally try to outrun him, but never once had he done it. Where Fox lacked power, he made up for in speed. A lot. Mario was good at jumping. Really good. He would jump over hurdles 2 feet taller than him.

"Hey Mario," A voice came from behind Mario as he was jogging. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was the newcomer, Sonic. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." Mario said. He had to speed up just to keep up with him.

"I heard you have a fight with Ganon," Sonic said. "And Bowser. Are they pretty tough?"

Mario chuckled. "You could put it that way. They're probably the toughest, meantest, strongest Smashers here. They caused us to lose the tournament."

* * *

"Oh," Sonic said. "Wanna race?"

Pit lingered through the halls of the hellhole he was in. He had no weapons, and hadn't communicated with his goddess Palutena in a year. He was covered in bruises and scars from his battles. Everyone called him weak. People would push him over and call him a fag. He just wanted it to end.

* * *

He rounded a corner and came to the ring. He walked up to the balcony, which was probably 70 feet from the ground. He got up on the bars of the balcony and stood.

Ike walked into the ring. He looked at his partner Lucario, who he was about to fight. As he looked around, he saw Pit standing on the bars of the balcony

"HEY PIT, BE CAREFUL!" He yelled. Pit looked at him, then jumped. "PIT!"

Lucario gasped in a shock.

"PIT!" Ike yelled as he ran over to his motionless body on the ground around the ring.

* * *

"PIT?! PIT SAY SOMETHING! PIT?! NOOOO!"

Wolf was running on a track, thinking his plan through. _I need more people for my plan to overthrow the hands. The older ones might be to scared, but the newer, more rebellious ones will be more willing. Now, if I could just-_

* * *

"Yo, robot!" He heard as a flash of blue came by. "Damn it Sonic!" He yelled. Mario came rushing by, slowing down next to Wolf. "Hey, Wolf." He said. Wolf just ran off without a word.

A master plan I see? What kind of rebellious plots of liberizing destruction is Wolf planning? Why did I make Pit kill himself? When will Link and Ganon face off? All these questions and more will probably be answered in chapter seven: The Rumble.

In other news, today a made a drawing of SSB with all the characters, including the bosses. I'm still working on Primids and such. Also, does anyone know what that huge subspace battleship is called?

Anyway, thanks for reading this and inspiring to write more for you guys! Please, please please don't forget to review and maybe share thoughts and ideas! Until next time!


	7. The Rumble

The big fight was going down, right here, right now. Link stood, his heart heavy from the angel that took his own life. Primids were mopping up the blood, a few dragged his body out of the ring to Midna-knows-where. Some people cried at the loss of the sweet angel, while others laughed at his pitiful life.

"Hey Link," Mario said. "You okay?" Link looked down. "Look dude, you can't let Pit's death make you weak. It's time to strike. Time to kick ass and take names. In a minute you will be facing your biggest enemy."

Link looked back at Mario. "But, he's dead. He's gone forever. I can't think straight. It makes me so sad."

Mario gave him a stern look. "And it makes you mad, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

Link narrowed his eyes. "I said yeah!"

"But are you sure?"

"YEAH!"

"REALLY?"

"YEAH!" Link had a renewed fire in his eyes.

"And why are you mad?"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO PIT!"

"AND?"

"AND ZELDA!"

"AND?!"

* * *

Ganon shouted, "HEY, WILL YOU TWO CHATTERBOXES SHUT UP AND FIGHT OR WHAT?"

* * *

Now imagine Battlefield is playing. Or Boss Battles 1.

Link looked back at Mario. "Go,"Mario said. Link turned to face Ganon. "Come on pretty boy," he yelled. "So I can break your bones and get out of here!"

"FIGHT!" Master Hand yelled.

_Ding._

Ganon rushed Link and tried to slam into him, but Link rolled out of the way and Ganon fell on his side. He jumped and lunged for a chokehold, but Link dodged him, and punched in the face.

"OOOOOHHH!" The crowd yelled. Ganon took a few steps back. His smirk turned into an angry frown.

So, this chapter was shorter than I hoped. I didn't release the whole chapter because it's been a few days. I don't really want to type it all. It's really a mixture of me being lazy and unmotivated.

In other news, thanks for 275+ views! Keep reading!


	8. Discontinuation

As you may have guessed, this series is being discontinued. I've just been so busy and not busy that its just a real mix of... ugh. I apologize to everyone who liked this series, and I'd like to thank them for favoriting, following and reviewing. But the good news is I'm making a NEW series called Alone. I should be releasing the first chapter today, I have yet to type it.

Until next time!

-zzzzz4235


End file.
